


Realization and aftermath

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftermath, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destroying self esteem, FUCKING BULLSHIT, Forgotten issues, Heavy Angst, I HAVE BECOME A FUCKING VAGABOND, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its a vent, My own little trail of tears, Realization, Self stupidity, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, in tears, my stupid realization, self hate, self negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone who reads my worthless shit or if you want a laugh maybe<br/>Possibly to anyone who cares (trust me no one fucking cares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so found out my family are liars and have ruined the absolute BIGGEST chance for me to ever get the lofe I had back, possibly ruined a favorite job chance too..  
And I have come to realize im a stupid, low life who has parents that are trying to live through me and rule my life I hate the fact that they don't care and the fact I have been lied to, doing some FUCKING research helps ya know!

So as an aftermath of me continuing to destroy every single part of me my twitter/instagram/archive have been marked with the BIGGEST HIATUS EVER 

And I feel so worthless and forgotten even if I were dis the fuck appear they or anyone would never notice

I HAVE HAD TO MANY FUCKING THREATS TO DEAL WITH I'VE HOT MY LIMIT

No more threats! No more lies! No more rumors! I'm physically questioning my sanity enough as it is! I don't need anyone else to boil wasabi into the wounds! I shed to many tears. I have been to kind to too many bitches and bastards! I physically dont need anyone else to throw their two fucking cents in! Im cutting myself from all contact, and the day I can physically fucking get away from my hell hole is when IT FREEZES OVER. 

Tears are enough right now... I'm emotionally drained. I can't collect pills all in my belly anymore.. I don't have the will power to starve myself... I don't have the will power for shit.... I realize a lot of people don't have much trust in me but I want to be a good person and not rage quit at a screen for 6 hours. I probably deserve to die and rot in a ditch.. and it bothers me that I feel so alone and abandoned all the time anymore....can't I just fuckimg end it all? I've scratched my forhead to bleeding point theres dry blood on my hands ... I'm a terrible fucking human being, who deserves something worse than death itself.

My head constantly hurts anymore. What happened to me? When did the real me get hit with what ever is happening to me right now? Im just sorry everyone....


	2. Getting on with everything.......

Well guys im back and hopefully this wasn't too long... im feeling better, im going to show up as much as I can now. Let's go over somethings please

If you send me a link and its suicide based please don't, it only make my 'episode' longer and crap gets real in my head

If things you missed weren't finished and I got message to finish them. Please don't it makes me not want to

Though you people who read my stuff are my life, you are wonderful sarcastic assholes and I wouldn't have this account at all without you guys. Thank you for the support of getting on with mqy life and dealing wipth the bad. Thanks for being there, or understanding or just plainly making me give you guys teary smiles, I personally get very emotional and with good words from you guys its a great thing, I owe my brother from another mother Gh0stPr1nce a big both puch In the arm and a massive hug. But you guys are my life and I absolutely don't know where I'd be without you wonderful people


End file.
